


The Office

by Persephonesheart



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesheart/pseuds/Persephonesheart
Summary: "Magnus? No...No he's just my friend. Funny, though, and intelligent, incredibly handsome and kind, lovely to be around you know and he always has time to talk to me. He always asks me about my day and does these stupid little jokes to cheer me up. He always laughs at his own jokes, have you noticed? Puts that amazingly gorgeous smile on his face and oh... Yeah, Magnus is great, he's my best friend in this place.""Alexander? Oh, I can pretend all I want out there, but between you and me...he's the love of my life. Haha, only joking...or am I?"An Office documentary depicting the everyday lives of office employees in Alicante, Idris. A place of pranks, laughter, love, and a whole load of office work.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Raj, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Chapter 1

_“I know I get paid to do actual work, supposedly 'important work', but in reality, all I'm really doing is selling random crap to different companies around town and hoping they buy what I'm offering. According to the company policy that is the only thing I should be doing on company time," Magnus says as he ties together the string of a black cape around his neck. The collar goes incredibly high around his neck and the ends descend into little jagged edges across the back of his calves, “But messing with Jace is just too much fun.”_

[Magnus walked into the meeting room with the cape around his neck, blinking and wincing madly and holding up a hand against the sun as if in deep pain. Drawing the edge of the cape up to cover his head, he settled into the seat next to Jace with a small grunt of pain, but not before taking a massive, obnoxious sniff in the blonde’s direction.]

_“I keep telling Magnus to leave Jace alone, but you’ve got to admit.” Clary begins with a bright smile which clashes with the ordinary outfit she was currently wearing, a plain cream blouse and black pencil skirt that reaches her knees, “it’s funny to see just how gullible he is.”_

[Jace looked concerned as Magnus hastily backed away from where they were sitting together for lunch, hand covering his mouth and gagging into the nearby bin. Nearby Clary and Isabelle shared a smile and smothered their laughter by taking a long sip from their coffee cups. 

“What- Magnus are you alright?” Jace’s face had screwed up in a blind panic as he got up from his chair and moved to where the smaller man was standing huddled over the bin. 

“Your lunch,” he began, furiously backing away and holding his arm out to prevent Jace coming any closer. His eyes were wide and his mouth was twisted in intense displeasure and discomfort. “Did you have something garlic in it?” By now he’s in the doorway but Jace shows no sign of stopping his movements, drawing closer to his friend with concern deeply ingrained on his face. 

The blond looked confused for a moment before nodding slowly, “Yeah I had some garlic Magnus, its spaghetti.” His look of confusion deepened even further as Magnus near screamed in fright before legging it out the door, yelling behind him for Jace to clean out his mouth and to not follow him. 

Isabelle fell off her chair with laughter]

_“Magnus has been building up this vampire prank for a couple of weeks now,” This time it's Simon, all giddy excitement as he sits next to an imposing Maia who sits with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. “Jace honestly believes Magnus has turned into a vampire somehow.”_

_Maia’s mouth upturns at the sight Simon’s excitement of the prank as she turns her sharp gaze towards the camera, “He even got Alec in on the prank, but then again those two would do anything for each other.”_

[Magnus leaned against the reception desk, subtly sneaking one sweet at a time as he drew Alec’s attention elsewhere. Their heads were close together as they spoke in low tones that the camera was unable to pick up, small smiles lighting up their faces before Alec tipped his head back and laughed loudly at something Magnus had whispered. 

The camera zoomed in as Magnus gazed upon the smaller man with love deep within his eyes. 

Jace broke their intimate moment as he stormed through the door and the pair instantly silenced their laughter and communicated through their eyes. The moment Jace settled down into his seat, Magnus let out a light cough to draw his attention and Alec placed the back of his hand against the elder’s forehead

“I don’t know what you mean Magnus, your skin is like ice. Have you been eating enough recently? You look like you’ve lost some colour.” Alec’s voice sounds incredibly concerned and the camera pans down as Jace begins hastily collecting his stuff back into his bag, a worried expression marring his face. 

On the other side of the office the camera zooms in as, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, and Maia all watch in varying degrees of exasperation and disbelief as Jace hurriedly wraps a scarf around his neck and brings out what can only be holy water in a child’s water pistol. 

“Hey, Jace?” Magnus calls out before the blonde can leave his seat fully. Jace reluctantly turned towards the pair with a grimace, “Yes?”

“I felt something weird on the back of my neck, could you please take a look and tell me if something is there?” Magnus’ expression is open and innocent, beguiling the underlying amusement in his eyes; behind him, Alec’s face remains to appear concerned for his friend, and he turns his pleading blue eyes onto Jace. 

Reluctantly Jace stood closely behind the taller male and took a quick glance at the smooth skin of his neck. Within seconds everyone in the office watched with astonishment as the blonde booked it out of the room, holding his water pistol close and muttering about the evils of bloodsuckers.]

_“Fake puncture marks on the back of the neck,” Magnus’ smile is smug and self-righteous, clearly proud of the payoff his prank has given him. He turns around so that the back of his neck faces the camera - it picks up two small smudges of fake blood in perfect little circles which only a child could mistake for real bites._

_Besides him, Alec smiles and laughs, eyes alight with mirth and hands clasped together in excitement. “Who knew Jace could be so easily fooled?”_

_Magnus places a hand down on Alec’s knee and squeezes tight as he faces the camera, completely missing the shocked blue eyes that glance down at the contact and the deep blush that emerges on incredibly telling pale skin. “Alexander here was the mastermind behind the whole thing, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without him by my side.”_

_Unseen to both, two pairs of eyes look at the other's lips before guiltily moving away._

* * *

_"Magnus? No, we’re not dating” An awkward silence fills the room as Alec fiddles with the cuffs of his shirt. It’s a simple but flattering outfit, a dark purple shirt and black trousers that make his blue eyes pop against the dull, cream coloured wall that serves as the background._

_“...No, he's just my friend. Funny, though, and intelligent, incredibly handsome and kind, lovely to be around you know and he always has time to talk to me. He always asks me about my day and does these stupid little jokes to cheer me up. He laughs at his own jokes, have you noticed? Puts that amazingly gorgeous smile on his face and oh…” Alec’s face has drifted into a dreamy state, eyes no longer shining with the alertness normally attributed to the stoic receptionist._

_His voice trails off as he seems to realise where he is and what he’s saying, body snapping to alertness as he moves his gaze away from the camera._

_“Yeah, Magnus is great, he's my best friend in this place."_

[Once again Magnus is leant against the reception desk, this time failing to hide his theft from the sweet bowl as it sits in front of Alec as the younger man gently admonishes him and moves the bowl off the edge. 

Their heads are once more curved towards one another, with only a small gap separating their mouths from touching. The conversation is inaudible, but whatever Magnus has said to placate Alec from his stealing is met with quiet, intimate giggling. The elder continues to say something before breaking into his own laughter, clearly amused at whatever has just come out of his mouth. 

As their laughter dies out together, Magnus opens his mouth to speak, his face contorting into one of false confidence but with clear worry behind it. “Hey, Alec?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I know you’ve got Raj and everything-” The rest of his sentence is cut off as the office phone begins to ring, a jarring noise that silences Magnus completely. Alec looks towards him with a contrite smile, placing his hand atop of Magnus’ own in silent apology and promises to continue. 

“Alicante paper incorporated, this is Alec, how can I help?” Magnus stays leant against the reception desk as Alec begins talking, reaching over to grab a few of the sweets in the forbidden bowl; watching him, Alec smiles warmly, doing nothing to prevent the theft of sweets, as a voice speaks in his ear.

“Oh,” Magnus looked up at the surprised tone, “Raj, I wasn’t expecting your call.” With a dismayed look, Magnus turned from reception and began a slow trek back to his own desk, missing Alec biting his lip sadly at his retreat. 

The camera zooms in to Luke and Catarina on the far wall, whose eyes are watching the events unfold like hawks. The door of the manager's office opens and the two fly back to finance.]

_"Alexander? He’s my best friend, got a wicked sense of humour, and have you seen how pretty he is! Magazines everywhere should be dying for his attention but instead, he’s stuck here in this backwater town.” Magnus is sitting in what can only be Jace’s ‘private office’ - a small space granted by his grandmother for when he wants privacy ‘from the rabble’ - leaning back on the plush wheely chair and kicking the blondes nameplate from the desk._

_His fake smile fades as the silence in the room continues and is replaced by a look of what could only be described as pure longing. “Oh, I can pretend all I want out there, but between you and me...actually, can you keep a secret?” He leans forward, the purple tie around his neck swinging in the air between his chest and the desk._

_The camera shakes up and down in a nod and Magnus relaxes back into the seat, a small smile now replacing the look of longing. “He's the love of my life. But I won’t do anything about it, he’s engaged.”_

[Everyone in the office was crowded around the break room window, hiding behind the frail and broken blinds. Simon had boosted Maia on his back so that she could look over the numerous people blocking the way and narrating what was happening to those at the back. 

Alone in the break room, Alec and Magnus were sat incredibly close to one another, knees touching beneath the table as they conversed over random topics to fill their lunch break with. Alec’s eyes were downcast, concentrating intently on getting the last bits of his mousse onto the spoon to satisfy his sweet tooth craving. 

He was talking absently as he carved out the remaining food, completely unaware of his surroundings and the audience watching him. Magnus himself was gazing softly at his form, golden eyes fond as he tracked the movement of Alec’s lips, a warm smile on his lips. 

Alec paused his conversation to shimmy his shoulders in an excited dance after getting all of the mousse onto his spoon. Magnus tipped his head back to avert his gaze, blush rising on his face as he turned back to see Alec licking at the spoon intently, lapping at the pudding with kitten licks of his tongue. 

Hastily the crowd scarpered away as Imogen’s door opened and her the white hair of her head popped out from the frame, unwilling to get caught slacking by such a ruthless woman. 

In Imogen’s office, the camera focused on her computer screen where CCTV footage was paused on the break room screen where now Alec and Magnus were throwing away their rubbish and heading back to work]

_“What?” Imogen scowls after being shown the footage of her room, “I’ve got to keep myself entertained somehow.”_

* * *

_“If you ask me,” Catarina and Luke sat bolt upright with a small leather book between them. Inside, you could just about make out a list of names and random dates and letters beside them as well as a list of numbers that steadily increased. “Alec and Magnus have made up for about 80% of this office’s excitement so far this year.”_

_Luke nodded in agreement, “15% goes to Magnus’ pranks on Jace - we never know what's gonna happen next and Jace’s reactions are always a wildcard guess - and the remaining 5% goes to the day Imogen didn’t turn up to work so we all slacked off and had office Olympics.”_

_Catarina crosses her legs and proudly holds up the book, proudly engraved with ‘Catarina and Luke’s book of Bets.’ “We’ve had people bet on the status of Alec and Magnus’ relationship since Alec first arrived four years ago.”_

_Once again Luke nodded, straightening out his waistcoat as he points at the different figures present. “People bet which date they’re going to get together, or -if they think they’re already dating- when they’ll announce the relationship and place a small amount of money. When it all comes to a head, the closest guess is the winner and they get the money.”_

_Catarina points out the very first entry, dated four years ago by Simon. “Simon guessed they were already together on the very first day.” She looks like she’s sucking on lemons at the reminder Simon had placed such a ridiculous bet._

_Similarly, besides her Luke’s face has also taken on a grimace, “He refused to listen when we told him that Alec and Magnus first met on that day.”_

[Jace and Isabelle were huddled behind one of the fake plants near the reception desk, both eagerly watching as Alec and Magnus were talking over the space of the reception desk. 

The phones had been quiet today which Magnus had used as a perfect excuse to annoy Alec at his desk for most of the day. They were giggling like school children at something Alec had said, heads bowed together as close as possible. 

It was a sweet and intimate moment and the pair behind the bush smiled in victory at each other as the two males remained uninterrupted. 

_“So what if Isabelle and Jace messed around with the telephone wire nearby before we came into work.” Clary’s smile is wild and mischievous as she recalls the memory of the two coming up with their plan. “If she can get Alec and Magnus to admit their feelings to one another she wins the money and Isabelle promised to take me for a fancy dinner. I just hope they give us sometime before fixing it.”_

_The camera zooms in as Clary’s smile turns vicious, “even so, if anyone was to look at the security feed, only Jace would be seen so it's not like she’ll get in trouble.”_

The intimacy of the moment is broken by the shrill tone of the reception phone and Alec jumps at the sudden influx of sound. All around the room the workers groan and slump as Magnus backs away from the desk with a resigned smile. Isabelle and Jace scramble quickly as Magnus approaches their direction to get to his desk, Isabelle running towards the bathroom as Jace dives headfirst into one of the nearby bins. 

“Hello, Alicante Paper, how can I help?... Raj, what do you want?” The resigned smile on Magnus’ face drops completely at Alec’s voice, turning into stone as he settles back at his desk and begins to get on with his work.]

_“F**k!” Jace slams his hand onto his knee in frustration, “We almost had them!”_

* * *

[The office is eerily quiet for the next few days as everyone keeps to their jobs and their seats. The air is filled with near-silent conversations between employee and client and the atmosphere could only be described as ‘dull’ and ‘soul-sucking’ to anyone looking in - to those already in they had already lost all their soul from the moment they began their job. 

Alec was sat, absentmindedly doodling on a post-it note a caricature of Jace wrestling a bat with his briefcase when the door of the break room had opened and Magnus strutted out holding two coffees. Decked out in policy breeching tight black trousers and blood-red shirt, he looked like a model, and Clary watched as Alec dropped his pen in shock. 

She looked away as he scrambled picked it up to preserve his dignity

_Maia looks up at the camera with a disgruntled expre_ _ssion on her face. “You realise you’ve pulled me out of doing actual work for this right?” After the camera moves up and down in a nod she smiles evilly, a menacing glint appearing in her eyes, “Good, it wasn’t like I was actually doing anything important.”_

_“Dumb and dumber have been pretty quiet recently, I think Magnus finally realised that Alec actually has a fiance waiting for him at the end of the day and their flirting was bordering into dangerous territory. I know Magnus may love that man but in the end, even he knows that cheating just crosses the line.” She looks away from the camera with a grimace, as if recalling a less favourable time in her life._

_“I think that phone call the other day reminded him of that fact.”_

Magnus had begun an automatic path towards Alec’s desk, feet subconsciously sending him in that direction before he caught a glance of the younger male’s face. Alec had broken out a wide, inviting smile, ocean blue eyes alight with happiness at the elder’s presence as he attempted to silently beckon Magnus closer. 

Magnus stood unmoving for a second, clear panic on his face as he tried to figure out what to do. “Is that coffee for me?” Alec asked innocently, reaching out his arms to grab ahold of the hot drink that the taller usually got for him around this time of day. 

Shaking his head, Magnus instead handed the coffee over to Jace, whose desk was right next to him, before hastily retreating back to his own desk and diving straight back into work. Not a word was spoken between them and the camera caught as Alec struggled to push back a few tears at the cold interaction before ultimately failing and turning from the camera to wipe his eyes. 

Jace just looked confused at the sight of coffee magically appearing in front of him.]

* * *

_“Alec wants me to keep this a secret but I don’t understand why. If he just tells Magnus then this entire mess can be swept under the rug and the two of them can ride off into the sunset holding hands and singing each other's praises like I know he wants to.”_

_An awkward silence descends across the room and Isabelle fidgets under the scrutiny. “Okay, I may have looked in Alec’s diary for that one, but you get my meaning. He wants Magnus for some of that Mills and Boons romance he reads so much of at home.”_

_Isabelle turns to face the window of the interview room where she can see Alec sending longing glances in Magnus' direction and the way in which Magnus steadfastly refuses to even acknowledge Alec’s shy attempts at conversation._

_“A couple of weeks ago Raj called off their engagement without warning and now keeps trying to contact Alec at work so he can be taken back. I’m honestly surprised no one’s noticed that Alec hasn’t been wearing his ring - might have solved a few issues if they had.”_

[As the office shuts its doors for the evening, Alec alone stands behind the receptionist's desk, slowly collecting his things and putting them into his bag. His eyes are red-rimmed and his lips plump from where he’s been stifling sobs, his gaze ever-present on the empty desk belonging to Magnus. 

As soon as the clock had hit 5 earlier that day, Magnus had practically raced out of the building with a goodbye to everyone but Alec, yelling that he had to go and prepare for his wonderful date and didn't want to be late. 

Instead of leaving at that moment, Alec had calmly walked to the bathroom and remained locked inside for some time. 

When he finished packing his stuff, the young man went to pick up his coat from the rack as the phone on his desk rang loudly in the emptiness of the office; With a deep sigh Alec moved sluggishly towards it and picked it up. “Alicante paper incorporated, we’re sorry but...Raj.” The camera remained stagnant as Alec listened to the man on the other end of the phone. 

“Okay,” he had finally said with a sigh, shucking on his coat and grabbing his bag, “I’ll meet you there.”

With a wave goodbye towards the cameras, Alec left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Did Isabelle tell you that?” Alec’s face is pale and sallow, his eyes brought down by the bags underneath. His normally smart pressed shirt crumpled and wrinkled and the tip of a small bruise visible at the base of his neck. His voice is quiet and resigned, tired almost. _

_ The camera moves up and down and Alec flops back down onto his seat, turning his head to look out into the bullpen of the office. Blue eyes focus on the familiar shape of Magnus slumped over his desk and a sad smile makes its way onto Alec’s face. “Yes, Raj and I split up a couple of weeks ago - his decision not mine - guess he just decided it wasn’t worth it anymore, eh?”  _

_ Alec’s face fills with fake nonchalance but he keeps his eyes locked onto the tall figure now moving around his desk. “He’s been trying to get back together since but after a talk with Isabelle, I’ve decided I don’t want to give it another go. That’s what I went to tell him last night by the way.”  _

_ He looks back to the camera, his blue eyes cloudy with distress as he plays with the pencil between his fingers. The camera zooms in over his shoulder where Magnus is staring into the room with a longing gaze, his hands pretending to mess with the photocopier by Alec’s reception desk. When his golden eyes flicker up and notice the camera he accidentally knocks over the stack of paper he’d been messing with all over the floor.  _

_ “I thought perhaps…” Alec’s voice trails off as he refuses to look in a certain direction, an incredibly sad, lonely smile adorning his face, “but no.” _

[Catarina was sat on the edge of Magnus’ desk, her head thrown back in laughter at whatever abysmal joke Magnus had just unleashed on her. From across the room, Isabelle and Maia watched conspiratorially, eyes wincing as they studied the pair; Clary tutted at the display before turning back to her work - throwing a ball of elastic bands into Jace’s face before ducking hastily underneath her desk. 

Simon stood by Alec’s desk, waiting for a document to come through on the fax machine that Imogen still insisted they use despite the fact that no other company in the city did. The office was incredibly quiet, filled with an atmosphere no one knew how to name. 

Luke refused to acknowledge anything and kept his head down so as to avoid the daggers of Isabelle being sent his way. 

As Catarina left his desk, Magnus made to move towards the break room, diving behind the fake plant as Alec looked up to give Simon his paper. “Are you okay Alec?” Simon’s voice carried across the office and everyone tensed as they prepared for his answer. 

“Absolutely” came the hoarse reply.

_ “What the f**k was that?!” Clary shouted Isabelle sat next to her in unusual silence, “Alec looks like he’s about to let the floor claim him back into hell.”  _

Magnus ducked his head and practically sprinted towards the break room, knocking Jace off his chair as he did so.]

* * *

_ “Of course he’s ‘absolutely’ fine,” Jace grumbled, harshly dabbing a tissue against the coffee stain on his tie, “Raj very nearly knocked him two -” His meeting is interrupted as Alec nervously knocks on the meeting room window.  _

_ He sticks up a little pink post-it note with ‘Imogen wants to talk to you :)’ written in looping cursive and doodle flowers and Jace sighs in resignation. He flashes a wink to the camera as he stands from the chair.  _

_ “Well, duty calls.” _

[For the first time in a few days Magnus is leant against Alec’s desk, smiles wide on both their faces as they laugh quietly together. The rest of the office is packed like sardines in the small kitchen area after every single one had decided to take a break at the same time. 

Alec’s face is downturned as he doodles something on a baby blue post-it, head turned as he listens to whatever Magnus is telling him with rapt attention. As Magnus continues to speak, Alec places the post-it against his chest - where a name tag normally would be - with an intimate smile and giggle.

Magnus stutters his speech and blushes deeply before coughing and continuing his conversation. Against his deep blue shirt, the post-it proudly proclaims him ‘the #1 Saleswarlock’ with a small drawing of Magnus with bright cat eyes and swirling magic around his hands. 

“Do you like it?” He asks, voice shy but eager, leaving his finger against the drawing as Magnus glances down at where it rests. The taller man remains silent for some time as he observes the drawing, finger coming up to outline the drawing in silent appreciation. 

His smile widens as he begins to look up, “Alexander, my darling, I love-” His sentence cuts off as Alec takes advantage of his position and places his lips chastely against Magnus’ own. Together they remain in that position, lips delicately pressed against the others, eyes closed, chests paused as the breath leaves their lungs. 

_ “Holy s**t!” Maia screams, “did they-did I?” She looks stunned, “Did that just happen?” _

Alec begins to draw his hands up, intending to rest them against Magnus’ neck but the elder draws back suddenly, face awash with horror. He takes a step back, placing his hands out before him and harshly shaking his head. “Magnus?” Alec calls out quietly, voice hoarse as Magnus moves far from him.

“I’m sorry Alec”- Alec winces at the use of his nickname, “I can’t- that’s not- no.” 

_ Simon looks completely flabbergasted at the events, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish. “What the f**k was that?” _

Magnus beats a hasty retreat to the kitchen, head bowed down and hands clenched into fists by his side. Behind him Alec looks incredibly lost, eyes wide and dismayed as tears threaten to spill from their depths, lips parted in grief and disbelief; his hands remain where he left them, partially in the air as if cupping something between them. 

The staff in the kitchen panic and begin diving in various directions as Magnus approaches. Jace and Catarina place themselves behind the plants as the girls' dead sprint into the toilets. Simon awkwardly turns back and forth before grabbing a coffee and taking a large gulp, burning his tongue. 

Magnus enters and the two lock eyes in uncomfortable silence.

"How's life?"]

_ “No,” Alec stutters out, eyes red-rimmed and lips cracked and bitten. “I thought wrong.” He sits in silence for a moment, hands clenching as he digs his nails into the soft skin of his palm.  _

_ “Maybe I should have given Raj another chance.” _

* * *

_ “How was my date?” Magnus looks rough, bags under his eyes, and face devoid of its usual sparkle and makeup. The blue post-it note from yesterday peeks out of his pocket as he crosses his legs together. “Well the date was a little bit of a lie, I didn’t actually have one. But I was getting a bit close to Alexan- Alec, so I thought best if I pretended then maybe I could actually distance myself.”  _

_ He shrugs nonchalantly and with fake confidence, “who knows, I might find a date soon, and then I can forget all about it. I’m not willing to break up a very loving relationship.” _

[Magnus stands by the water cooler with Luke as the two converse over some of the newest clients. As Alec stands up, the camera catches the moment Magnus’ golden eyes latch onto the tight trousers shaping his ass. 

He overfills the cup and spills it down Luke.

_ “Raj and Alec were together before he even arrived here, we used to see him quite a bit at the start. He’d pick Alec up from work and sometimes take him out for lunch.” His face falls for a moment and his brows furrow as if in deep thought. “I can’t remember the last time we saw Raj actually, or the last time Alec mentioned him.” _

[A clip shows from a couple of weeks ago, Magnus in bright colours as he approaches Alec’s reception desk, two coffees in hand and a bag over his shoulder. The smaller male looks up in surprise and happiness at his approach, hands automatically reaching out for the coffee as if it had been doing so for a long time. 

“Lunch?” Magnus asks with a tilt of his head.

“Of course,” Alec responds automatically, hands holding onto the container Magnus produced from the bag. 

“It’s your favourite.”

“Oh- thank you!”]

_ “But I mean, they’re engaged, what's it to me if Raj isn’t around constantly. They live together so it’s not like Raj  _ **_needs_ ** _ to be here you know.” _

[An even older clip plays, Alec looks a couple of years younger as he waits outside the building in the snow. His shoulders are hunched as he fights off the cold in his thin coat, hands buried deep within to keep the cold out. His eyes are sad as he looks out onto the empty parking lot, confusion showing clearly in his gaze. 

He catches sight of the camera crew and sends a small smile. 

“Just waiting for Raj.” He says]

_ “Anyway, I’m sure it was just a brief lapse in judgment which led to the kiss - perhaps Alec just got confused or something. I mean he still has his…” Magnus trails off as he once again looks incredibly focused at something. “Is Alec still wearing his ring?”  _

_ Magnus is silent for a moment before tutting harshly at himself and shaking his head. “Of course he is, why wouldn’t he be wearing it?” He looks off-screen for a moment as one of the crew asks him a question and Magnus screws his lips together, reluctant to answer. _

_ “Do I still love him? Of course, I do, but as I said I won’t do any-” His interview cuts off as the door to the office slams open, a large BANG disrupting the quiet workspace.  _

[Raj, angry and growling storms through the door, hands clenched as his eyes glare daggers into Alec’s own scared ones. 

“Where is he?” He growls out, voice low and dangerous as Alec charges forward towards him, Jace and Isabelle both instantly at his side as if protecting him. “Raj-”

“No Alec, where is he? MAGNUS BANE!” The man shouts, voice loud and abrasive as steam admits from his nose; his breathing is deep and furious. 

Before Magnus can move, Alec once again charges forward, hands up in a placating manner, “Raj please not-” His sentence cuts off as Raj shouts in frustration and shoves him back into the edge of his desk, causing Alec to cry out as a sharp stabbing pain hits his lower back. 

Magnus moves in an instant, throwing off his mic pack as he charges from the room, eyes dark and angry where they rest on the crumpled figure of Alec and his siblings. There is no hesitation in his movements as he practically sprints towards where the angry male stands. “I’m he,” he growls out, standing in front of Alec in protection. 

The office comes to a standstill as the two men glare daggers at each other, every single person watching intently for the next move. Raj seems to notice this, eyes darting around, catching the horrified looks of the people around him and the phone grasped tightly in Maia’s hand, poised and ready to call the police if needed. 

Tense silence remains, broken only by the pained whimpers of Alec where he lay huddled between his siblings. 

_ “What. Is. Going. On.” Imogen speaks huddled in her office, cowering behind the curtains and refusing to go outside and interfere.  _

Raj and Magnus stare each other down for a few moments more before the former turns and sharply throws something in Alec’s direction, spitting at his feet and swearing under his breath. His dark eyes turn back to Magnus as his face screws up into a strange mix of resignation and anger, “have fun with the  _ whore _ ,” he practically spits before turning and marching out of the room. 

No one speaks, nor do they move, awkwardly staring at each other as the lightwood siblings and Magus reach down and help Alec up from where he is sitting, slumped at their feet. In his hand is a broken key. 

“Um-” he tries to speak before looking into Magnus’ eyes and coming to an immediate stop. 

He leaves the room hastily.]

_ "Oh s**t, f**k!" Magnus proclaims after a moment, taking off his mic pack once again before taking off after Alec. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second installment of this chapter! Hopefully, the next one will be going up later today but for now please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and what you think will happen in the final confrontation between Alec and Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Can someone please explain what the f**k just happened?!” Simon and Catarina are sat pressed into each other, eyes wide and mouths agape. “Raj and Alec have been split for HOW LONG!” _

[The camera is hidden behind the blinds, watching as Alec huddles down on a seat outside, far away from anyone else, head buried in his hands as he sobs loudly. His head is buried deep within his hands and he curls his knees up into his chest, creating a small ball of sadness. 

There is no noise beyond Alec’s desperate sobs, the courtyard awkwardly quiet as the young man feels his heartbreaking. 

From behind where he is sat, the sound of the door opening alerts Alec to someone’s presence so he curls up tighter and buries his head deeper in hopes of avoiding detection. Slight footsteps approach, cautious and slow, before coming to a sudden stop only a few steps away from Alec’s position. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice questions quietly, filled with love and worry at the small figure below him. “Alexander are you alright?”

The crying stops as Magnus kneels down to Alec’s height, burying a gentle hand in the depths of his ebony hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. Hesitantly the smaller male raised his head, red-rimmed eyes gazing into the warm and loving golden of the elder; his blue eyes were filled with love and hesitation, a complete lack of understanding of what was happening.

“I’m-” Alec’s normally stoic voice cracked, the sadness within him clawing up his throat and dragging him back into its depth, “I’m fine.”

Magnus’ face screws up into disbelieving concern, eyes shining with worry as he seems to properly take Alec in for the first time. He looks skinnier than he used to, with dark bags under his eyes and a sunken look to his skin, and what looked like a bruise peeking out from under his shirt. 

“I have to apologise to you Alexander,” Alec looked up sharply, eyes widening in confusion. Magnus raised his hands to rest them upon Alec’s cheeks, his thumbs lightly caressing the smooth skin beneath his finger. 

“Why?” Alec’s voice was quiet and shy, croaky from the abuse of his tears. 

Magnus tilted the smaller male’s head forward slightly and pressed his lips against alabaster skin, humming with delight when Alec seemed to preen underneath him. “I thought you and Raj were still going strong that day when you…” He trailed off and the air once again filled with awkward tension. Magnus coughed slightly at the weight that settled into his chest, “that day you kissed me.”

Alec remains silent for a moment, his face screwed up slightly in thought as he processes the statement in his mind. He raises his head from where it remains in Magnus’ hands, his own moving up and covering Magnus’ with a tenderness rarely seen beyond the realm of novels. “So...so that’s the only reason you…”

Magnus took a deep breath as Alec trailed off, voice cowering at the reminder of the blatant rejection only a couple of days earlier. “Alexander, I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, but you were with Raj and you were engaged. I may have wanted you for myself but I’m not selfish enough to break up your happiness to do so.” 

Alexander smiles for the first time in a while, eyes brightening as he raises up from his crumpled position on the floor. He grabs Magnus’ head with determination, crushing their lips together with reverence in his very blood; together they grapple and grope, exploring their love freely. Their lips brush together repeatedly, smiles threatening to disrupt the action as happiness and love bursts from them in excess. 

“If it wasn’t clear to you by now Mr. Bane,” The camera zooms in slightly as Magnus shivers at the official use of his name, “I love you, and I want you more than I have ever wanted Raj.”

The two sit in silence for a few moments, lovingly gazing at each other before one of the soundmen trips over a wire, knocking into the glass and disturbing the intimate moment between the two lovers. Magnus and Alec look sharply into the camera, one with a brazen smile, and the other with cheeks flooded with a high blush. 

“What do you say we get out of here, I’m sure Imogen won’t mind if we take an extended lunch today?” Magnus asked, standing up and bringing Alec’s limp form with him, bright smiles covering both of their faces. 

“I could eat,” Alec responds as the two begin walking out of the estate gates, hands joined and swinging in the space between them, “I forgot my lunch today.”

Magnus chuckled and pulled Alec into his side to bestow a kiss upon his hair, “That’s fortunate.”

The camera followed the couple as they left the compound, happily chatting nonsense in between pulling each other in and kissing solidly on the lips.

“Did you know it was the Babylonians who first used archery in combat?” Alec’s voice is faintly picked up in the mic, the two now far from the building, and ignoring the multiple staring faces from the windows.

“Interesting  _ Sayang.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, that brings this short little story to a close! I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hesitate to leave a comment below. xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this entire fic is to do with the fact that I've nearly finished watching the office and just couldn't stop imagining Magnus and Alec in a very Kim and Pam kind of scenario. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and anything you wanna see in the next chapter.


End file.
